Various packaging techniques have been used to build a load of unit products and subsequently wrap them for transportation, storage, containment and stabilization, protection and waterproofing. One system uses wrapping machines to stretch, dispense, and wrap packaging material around a load. The packaging material may be pre-stretched before it is applied to the load. Wrapping can be performed as an inline, automated packaging technique that dispenses and wraps packaging material in a stretch condition around a load on a pallet to cover and contain the load. Stretch wrapping, whether accomplished by a turntable, rotating arm, vertical rotating ring, or horizontal rotating ring, typically covers the four vertical sides of the load with a stretchable packaging material such as polyethylene packaging material. In each of these arrangements, relative rotation is provided between the load and the packaging material dispenser to wrap packaging material about the sides of the load.
A primary metric used in the shipping industry for gauging overall wrapping effectiveness is containment force, which is generally the cumulative force exerted on the load by the packaging material wrapped around the load. Containment force depends on a number of factors, including the number of layers of packaging material, the thickness, strength and other properties of the packaging material, the amount of pre-stretch applied to the packaging material, and the wrap force applied to the load while wrapping the load. The wrap force, however, is a force that fluctuates as packaging material is dispensed to the load due primarily to the irregular geometry of the load.
In particular, wrappers have historically suffered from packaging material breaks and limitations on the amount of wrap force applied to the load (as determined in part by the amount of pre-stretch used) due to erratic speed changes required to wrap loads. Were all loads perfectly cylindrical in shape and centered precisely at the center of rotation for the relative rotation, the rate at which packaging material would need to be dispensed would be constant throughout the rotation. Typical loads, however, are generally box-shaped, and have a square or rectangular cross-section in the plane of rotation, such that even in the case of square loads, the rate at which packaging material is dispensed varies throughout the rotation. In some instances, loosely wrapped loads result due to the supply of excess packaging material during portions of the wrapping cycle where the demand rate for packaging material by the load is exceeded by the rate at which the packaging material is supplied by the packaging material dispenser. In other instances, when the demand rate for packaging material by the load is greater than the supply rate of the packaging material by the packaging material dispenser, breakage of the packaging material may occur.
When wrapping a typical rectangular load, the demand for packaging material typically decreases as the packaging material approaches contact with a corner of the load and increases after contact with the corner of the load. In horizontal rotating rings, when wrapping a tall, narrow load or a short load, the variation in the demand rate is typically even greater than in a typical rectangular load. In vertical rotating rings, high speed rotating arms, and turntable apparatuses, the variation is caused by a difference between the length and the width of the load, while in a horizontal rotating ring apparatus, the variation is caused by a difference between the height of the load (distance above the conveyor) and the width of the load. Variations in demand may make it difficult to properly wrap the load, and the problem with variations may be exacerbated when wrapping a load having one or more dimensions that may differ from one or more corresponding dimensions of a preceding load. The problem may also be exacerbated when wrapping a load having one or more dimensions that vary at one or more locations of the load itself. Furthermore, whenever a load is not centered precisely at the center of rotation of the relative rotation, the variation in the demand rate is also typically greater, as the corners and sides of even a perfectly symmetric load will be different distances away from the packaging material dispenser as they rotate past the dispenser.
The amount of force, or pull, that the packaging material exhibits on the load determines in part how tightly and securely the load is wrapped. Conventionally, this wrap force is controlled by controlling the feed or supply rate of the packaging material dispensed by the packaging material dispenser. For example, the wrap force of many conventional stretch wrapping machines is controlled by attempting to alter the supply of packaging material such that a relatively constant packaging material wrap force is maintained. With powered pre-stretching devices, changes in the force or tension of the dispensed packaging material are monitored, e.g., by using feedback mechanisms typically linked to spring loaded dancer bars, electronic load cells, or torque control devices. The changing force or tension of the packaging material caused by rotating a rectangular shaped load is transmitted back through the packaging material to some type of sensing device, which attempts to vary the speed of the motor driven dispenser to minimize the change. The passage of the corner causes the force or tension of the packaging material to increase, and the increase is typically transmitted back to an electronic load cell, spring-loaded dancer interconnected with a sensor, or to a torque control device. As the corner approaches, the force or tension of the packaging material decreases, and the reduction is transmitted back to some device that in turn reduces the packaging material supply to attempt to maintain a relatively constant wrap force or tension.
With the ever faster wrapping rates demanded by the industry, however, rotation speeds have increased significantly to a point where the concept of sensing changes in force and altering supply speed in response often loses effectiveness. The delay of response has been observed to begin to move out of phase with rotation at approximately 20 RPM. Given that a packaging dispenser is required to shift between accelerating and decelerating eight times per revolution in order to accommodate the four corners of the load, at 20 RPM the shift between acceleration and deceleration occurs at a rate of more than every once every half of a second. Given also that the rotating mass of a packaging material roll and rollers in a packaging material dispenser may be 100 pounds or more, maintaining an ideal dispense rate throughout the relative rotation can be a challenge.
Also significant is the need in many applications to minimize acceleration and deceleration times for faster cycles. Initial acceleration must pull against clamped packaging material, which typically cannot stand a high force, and especially the high force of rapid acceleration, which typically cannot be maintained by the feedback mechanisms described above. As a result of these challenges, the use of high speed wrapping has often been limited to relatively lower wrap forces and pre-stretch levels where the loss of control at high speeds does not produce undesirable packaging material breaks.
In addition, due to environmental, cost and weight concerns, an ongoing desire exists to reduce the amount of packaging material used to wrap loads, typically through the use of thinner, and thus relatively weaker packaging materials and/or through the application of fewer layers of packaging material. As such, maintaining adequate containment forces in the presence of such concerns, particularly in high speed applications, can be a challenge.
Another difficulty associated with conventional wrapping machines is based on the difficulty in selecting appropriate control parameters to ensure that an adequate containment force is applied to a load. In many wrapping machines, the width of the packaging material is significantly less than the height of the load, and a lift mechanism is used to move a roll carriage in a direction generally parallel to the axis of rotation of the wrapping machine as the load is being wrapped, which results in the packaging material being wrapped in a generally spiral manner around the load. Conventionally, an operator is able to control a number of wraps around the bottom of the load, a number of wraps around the top of the load, and a speed of the roll carriage as it traverses between the top and bottom of the load to manage the amount of overlap between successive wraps of the packaging material. In some instances, control parameters may also be provided to control an amount of overlap (e.g., in inches) between successive wraps of packaging material.
The control of the roll carriage in this manner, when coupled with the control of the wrap force applied during wrapping, may result in some loads that are wrapped with insufficient containment force throughout, or that consume excessive packaging material (which also has the side effect of increasing the amount of time required to wrap each load). In part, this may be due in some instances to an uneven distribution of packaging material, as it has been found that the overall integrity of a wrapped load is based on the integrity of the weakest portion of the wrapped load. Thus, if the packaging material is wrapped in an uneven fashion around a load such that certain portions of the load have fewer layers of overlapping packaging material and/or packaging material applied with a lower wrap force, the wrapped load may lack the desired integrity regardless of how well it is wrapped in other portions.
Ensuring even and consistent containment force throughout a load, however, has been found to be challenging, particularly for less experienced operators. Traditional control parameters such as wrap force, roll carriage speed, etc. frequently result in significant variances in number of packaging material layers and containment forces applied to loads from top to bottom. Furthermore, many operators lack sufficient knowledge of packaging material characteristics and comparative performance between different brands, thicknesses, materials, etc., so the use of different packaging materials often further complicates the ability to provide even and consistent wrapped loads.
As an example, many operators will react to excessive film breaks by simply reducing wrap force, which leads to inadvertent lowering of cumulative containment forces below desired levels. The effects of insufficient containment forces, however, may not be discovered until much later, when wrapped loads are loaded into trucks, ships, airplanes or trains and subjected to typical transit forces and conditions. Failures of wrapped loads may lead to damaged goods during transit, loading and/or unloading, increasing costs as well as inconveniencing customers, manufacturers and shippers alike.
Another approach may be to simply lower the speed of a roll carriage and increase the amount of packaging material applied in response to loads being found to lack adequate containment force; however, such an approach may consume an excessive amount of packaging material, thereby increasing costs and decreasing the throughput of a wrapping machine.
Therefore, a significant need continues to exist in the art for an improved manner of reliably and efficiently controlling the containment force applied to a wrapped load.